narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenjin Yochi
alias. At least my family's cool with them. Or at least, they're not trying to pluck my eyes out of my face while I sleep.|the offhand nature of Tenjin}} | image = Present= |-| Past= | birthdate = May 10 (Presumed) | age = 23 | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | hometown = | homecountry = | affiliation = Yasuraka Orphanage | previous affiliation = | occupation = Yochi Clan Matriarch | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Uchiha Clan (Presumed) Yochi Clan | family = Orihei (Niece/Adoptive Sister) Baragetsu Hōzuki (Niece/Adoptive Sister) Orphan Children (Adoptive Siblings) Akunin Uchiha (Lover) Chame Yochi (Daughter) Fujiko Yochi (Daughter) | rank = | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Rinnegan | tota = | mora = | beast = | hiden = Revitalization Technique | nature = | jutsu = Yomotsu Hirasaka Outer Path Outer Path — Divine Intervention Technique Outer Path — Revelation Technique Asura Path Six Paths Technique | tools = }} is a resident of Yasuraka Orphanage. Born from a successful insemination experiment on the part of her mother, the girl would be born and reside with the woman with little fanfare. The adoptive sister of Bara and Orihei, she would rescue them from death's door as a child after their near-fatal encounter with her mother. They would be the ones to give the girl her name, and would grow up together in the care of the orphanage. Among the orphanage & abbey, she is reputed as the . When not taking her fellow orphans on an adventure, she searches the world, holding out hope that she will one day uncover her origins. Background Personality For those who meet Tenjin, they typically some her up in two words: childish and flippant. Even as an adult, she loves playing kids games such as hide and seek, tag, and round the merry go bush. More often then not, Ten will take the other orphanage kids on adventures, turning it into one big game of the aforementioned child pursuits. She will then often play off the outrage of the nuns and abbess with customary flippancy and facetious behavior, avoiding a swat or two with her skillset. Regardless, she cares deeply for the abbess and nuns, while doting heavily on the children; considering them, along with Baragetsu and Orihei, her family. A fact that makes leaving the "Jasmine Woman" the best decision she could have made in her mind. When speaking, Ten often uses all caps, especially when excited, and is heavily prone to using variations of "Hihi" when either addressing someone, starting a sentence, or greeting an individual. Moreover, she commonly uses nicknames based on people's traits, calling Baragetsu "Rosey" (from the name's meaning of Rose Moon), Orihei "Snake Eyes" (for her golden irises and slitted pupils), and her mother "Jasmine Woman" (for her jasmine scent). Among her dominant personality traits is her friendliness; she is willing and ready to talk with and befriend any one who will listen, often approaching them without care. This occasionally leads to situations of naiveté, as she will try to befriend enemies or foes, often offering a snack or some sort of gesture. If shot down (which she usually is, Tenjin becomes comedically depressed before unloading a salvo of attacks; generally resulting in overkill. She'll then apologize profusely to the defeated enemy before going on her way to befriend the next person she sees. As a result, it's common for someone to accompany her whenever she leaves the orphanage, if only to keep others out of harm's way when Ten is inevitably rejected. Nevertheless, the young woman means well when going out of her way to befriend people; not wanting them to feel "lonely and that no one cares". This stems in large part from Tenjin's own insecurities; when the childish nature and flippant attitude melt away. Born to and raised by a mother who didn't acknowledge her existence and was constantly on the move, Ten would feel an acute sense of isolation. She would realize when she was older that the "Jasmine Woman" hadn't deigned to name her; the nomenclature "Tenjin Yochi" given to her by Baragetsu and Orihei instead. While not outright hating JW, Ten struggles to understand why she would so willingly abandon her child and attack innocent people. For a woman who naked friendliness is her way, it doesn't make sense to attack those who wanted to be friendly. When this matter is on her mind, Ten often takes on a brooding or troubled expression, trying to reach the "bottom of the well" so to speak. What remains Tenjin's favorite thing besides her adopted kin and adventures, however, is food. Ever since discovering cuisine (having been cooked some by the nuns and Bara), she is almost always seen chewing, munching, or sucking on something. Sometimes they're rice balls, other times its a lollipop or pop sickle. She is a particular fan of sweets and breakfast food, content to wolf down waffles, pancakes, and french toast by the plateful. She is thought to be one of the primary drain on the orphanage's funding because of her gargantuan appetite; as a result, they've taken to both growing their own food and sending out Ten on jobs to bring in money for Yasuraka. As with her friendship tirade, they are supervised to make sure she doesn't blow all of the job earnings on food. Appearance Abilities Quotes (Tenjin to Akunin) "A penis? What's a penis?" Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality